Past Distortions and Future Consequences?
by Blazing Crusader
Summary: Hi everybody, this is a Percy X Zoe fic. Starts with a rewrite of The Titan's Curse, but will change throughout the course. As the title says, some key events will be changed in the story, and you'll have to read to find out how the series changes ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Blazing Crusader here. Everybody getting ready for X-mas (or whatever holiday you celebrate)? Heres my next story, and sorry to disappoint, but its not the sequel. I decided to give it a break, because as some of you might have noticed, that last chapter was definitely not my best work. This is a Percy X Zoe story, and I hope you'll give it a chance. Summary and title should explain how this is going to work, and it starts at the Titan's Curse. For those of you interested in the sequel information, chapter one will be released by mid January. **

**Don't flame, I just love Zoe, and think she is good for Percy, sorry all Percabeth fans...**

**SO without further adieu, heres my next story ;)**

* * *

**Percy**

The day started of normally, you know, for a demigod at least. Thaila, Annabeth, and I were on our way to help out my best friend Grover, who had sent an emergency distress call through our empathy link. "Come on Seaweed Brain, hurry up so that we can finish this without any problems" came the voice of Annabeth. "Yeah Kelp Head, if you don't speed up, I'll fry you like the fish you are" and that was Thaila.

So, we just arrived at this school, and I know what your thinking, "why are you going to school willingly?". Well, thats the thing, ever since last summer, all the satyrs have been out at schools working double overtime, trying to find more demigods to recruit. Grover obviously must have found one, otherwise he wouldn't have called us here.

From the outside, it seemed like one of those creepy, ancient castles, but the inside of Westover was very classy and refined. We were about to make our way to the dance, when this creepy man stopped us. **(A/N I know that this is pretty much just the beginning of The Titan's Curse, but I promise that it will change, very quickly. But feel free to skip this part if you don't want to re-read some of the Titan's Curse, and I'll put another A/N telling you when the changes start taking place)**. "And what are you three doing here, no outside people are allowed".

So, usually when some random guy asks what your doing when your caught sneaking in somewhere, you usually tell them the truth and hope they don't call the cops on you. But, I immediately knew that this wasn't any normal mortal, I had a sneaking suspicion that he was a monster, after the demigod who Grover had found.

"Umm sorry sir, but I think your mistaken" Thaila interjected. She snapped her finger and it felt like there was a rush of wind, and suddenly, the man looked kind of confused. He quickly regained his composure though, but this time said, "yes, well don't stray from the gymnasium again" as he gave us one last glare.

"Phew, crisis averted" I exclaimed, "by the way Thaila, what did you just do?". "Oh that, I just manipulated the mist, didn't Chiron teach you how to do that?" as much as I loved Thaila, it was sort of frustrating, seeing her get all of the attention because her father is Zeus. I mean, I know it isn't her fault, but still... you can't help but feel a little forgotten. "Great, now that thats settled, lets find Grover".

Thankfully we didn't have to look for very long, because five minutes into the dance I heard the familiar bleating of my best friend. "Percy, dude, thanks for coming" he said, stumbling over his "feet". "No problem G-man, so whats the problem? Have you found any demigods?". "Yeah, actually, two of them, their siblings. One is 12 the other is 10, and they are both very powerful. But we have to hurry and get them out of here". He glanced around furtively, and I had a sinking feeling why. "Who's the monster" please don't let it be that Thorn guy at the entrance. "Umm, you've met him Percy, Dr. Thorn is the monster, and I have a feeling he suspects the Di Angelo's".

Thaila and Annabeth finally found us, "Okay then, so we'll just wait for the dance to be over before making our move. Until then, we act natural, so come on goat boy, we're dancing" Thaila quickly dragged Grover away. He gave me a pleading look, but I had troubles of my own. I turned around to find an expectant Annabeth, glaring at me. "So..." I started, trying to break the silence. "Well Seaweed Brain, aren't you going to dance" her tone was cold for some reason.

"Yeah, see you after the dance, I think I'll go ask that girl over there" I said pointing to some random chick by the food. This earned me a slap from Annabeth, "why would you even think of that? Can't you see I'm waiting" now she was just tapping her foot in the way she did when she was very ticked off. "Well, okay, want to dance Annabeth?" she finally cracked a smile, "of course Seaweed Brain, just don't step all over my feet" she winked at me.

I was just glad that this was a fast pace, club type song, rather than a slow song. But looks like my luck had run out, because some guy announced, "the last song of the evening here is dedicated to all of those couples out there" and he started playing a slow song. Annabeth heard my groan and stomped on my foot, "what, you don't want to dance with me?" I let a chuckle escape me. "It's not like that Wise Girl, come on, lets dance".

This time I took the lead, but less then half way into the song I noticed that something was off. I couldn't see Dr. Thorn anywhere, nor could I see the Di Angelo's on the bleachers. "Annabeth, we have to go, now. Dr. Thorn and the Di Angelo's are missing". Right on cue, I saw Thaila and Grover coming in our direction, "did you two notice them leaving?" Grover asked. "No Grover, I think Dr. Thorn decided to escort them out a little early, lets go" I took off sprinting. I couldn't let that monster get his hands on those two kids.

I ran out of the gymnasium doors, trying to find possible escape routes. I saw one of the doors at the very end of a hall closing, so I decided to go down that hall. When I burst out of the door, I saw the two kids with there hands, legs, and mouthes tied up and leaning against a tree. I quickly got to there side, but as I did, the girls eyes widened in surprise. "My name is Percy Jackson, and I'm here to help you" I said, thinking that she was scared of me, but then I received a blow to the back.

Whatever had hit me was very sharp, and when I looked around, I saw Dr. Thorn, but the thing is, he didn't look like the man at the front entrance. "Well Perseus Jackson, I'm surprised at your foolishness. You thought you could challenge me alone? Fortunately for you, I have orders to capture, not kill, so you'll be coming with me". I was about to retort with something clever, but he suddenly sent an array of poison spikes from his tail? Oh that was just so wrong.

**(A/N Changes start taking place here, so you can continue reading if you chose to skip the earlier part).**

I was saved only by my instincts, as I pulled out Riptide and blocked an spikes that might have hit me. But I noticed one a little too late, and it managed to graze my arm. The cut wasn't very large, but I felt a sudden spike of pain in the area, and then it hit me. These were poison spikes! "I get it Thorn, you want to do this the hard way" I cried out as I rushed him.

With Riptide held high, I engaged him in combat. If his movements weren't so sluggish, I would have been ripped apart in five seconds. I kept slashing wherever I could, while he was doing his best to catch me off guard. "You will never win Jackson, I have fought many heroes like you, and like many before you, you will fall". I didn't want to admit it, but with every strike I made, I was losing more energy, although I suspect that some of it was due to the poison in my arm.

He noticed me hesitate a little and then started fighting back with what seemed to be renewed energy. He knocked Riptide of the cliff with his stupid tail, and then pinned me to a tree with his spikes. "I told you this would end terribly for you, but the General wanted you dead anyways, so I might as well finish you". He began to close in on me, and as he was about to finish me when a wall of arrows flew from the forest. On one hand, there was me with no clue who shot the arrows, but Thorn on the other looked as if he knew exactly who shot the arrows, and it even had him worried.

Then from the woods, came out about a dozen girls, their ages ranging from 14 to 10. "NOO" he yelled out enraged. "You can't interfere directly, the ancient laws forbid it" he was now speaking to the 12 year old, Auburn hair girl with silvery yellow eyes. "Yes, but hunting all monsters are in my domain, and you are just another unruly beast like all the others" she said, advancing on Thorn. He kept sending out more spikes, only to be stopped by more arrows from the girls. "Gah, I must retreat for now, but don't think for once that this is over" he shouted as he prepared to jump off of the cliff.

For a minute it seemed as if he would escape, but suddenly one of the hunters who seemed to be my age sprinted towards him at an unbelievable speed. The girl was as tall as I was, she had dark hair, caramel colored eyes, and I had a feeling that she was the lieutenant, simply because of the way she carried herself, as if she had been doing this for centuries. She had pulled out a knife and slashed Thorn 's arm, he roared in pain and grabbed her. "ZOE" the auburn hair girl screamed, as she realized that he was planning on taking her as a prisoner.

I don't understand why, but I got really, really pissed because of this. And something in my head kept screaming at me to save her. "Ahh Artemis, how nice of you to sacrifice your lieutenant to me, I'll keep you in mind while torturing her" Thorn called back. "Oh, and make one step and your precious handmaiden will be dead before you can even notch an arrow". "LET HER GO" I roared at him while charging once again. "Ha, looks like little Jackson has a crush on one of your hunters, Artemis" he laughed at me as he knocked me aside with little effort. Normally I would have blushed, but I heard some more screams from the girls, as I saw Thorn jump off the cliff.

What I did next surprised me even more than it surprised the other hunters. I ran and jumped off the cliff, and I managed to catch up to the two of them. "My my, aren't you persistent Jackson" Thorn taunted. We were about to get crushed by the rocks, when I grabbed onto Thorn. "This is it, looks like the three of us are goners" I grimly thought, but at the last minute we were sucked into a vortex. I knew that wherever Thorn was taking us, it wouldn't be good, so I did the only rational thing. I kicked Thorn in the one spot I knew would hurt him, grabbed ahold of Zoe's arm, and broke out of the vortex.

The last thing I felt before passing out was somebody punching my face, I assumed that it was Zoe though.

**Zoe**

"Why are we here milady?" I asked my mistress, Artemis. "Because Zoe, I have sensed the presence of a powerful monster here, and I think it might be the one that we've been tracking all this while". We waited in the woods for a while, and then saw a man come out with two kids. "Milady should we go help?" I was a little worried, especially for the girl. "No, we cannot interfere in mortal affairs". I wanted to argue, but suddenly another person came bursting out the same doors, another male that is.

But for some reason, a weird sensation came over me. I don't know what it was, but this boy was oddly unsettling for me. He went over by the girl, and started to say something, but I noticed something was speeding at him from behind. It was the man from earlier, but only now, he was a monster!? I don't understand it, but I wanted to shout out, and warn the boy of the oncoming assault, but luckily I kept quiet.

I saw as he was brutally attacked by a series of thorns, and I must say for a boy, he fought well. I had never seen a hero take on a monster courageously like this since, him... "stop thinking of him" I mentally scolded myself. When I focused again, I saw the boy pinned to the wall by several thorns about to be finished off, and without any warning, I sent out an array of arrows. Rather than questioning me, my sisters and lady Artemis began to help me attack the manticore.

We fought him down to a stale mate at which point he began to move to the cliff. I knew what he was about to do, and I just couldn't let him get away, so I did the only thing that I could, I rushed him with my knife. I made a huge gash in his arm, and I was about to finish him, but he grabbed me before I could strike again. "gods, how could I be so reckless" I reprimanded myself "well, at least nobody else is in danger" but I spoke to soon. My eyes widened as I saw the boy charging towards Thorn, and I flinched as I saw him get brutally knocked aside like a rag doll.

"Ha, looks like little Jackson has a crush on one of your hunters, Artemis" Thorn said. This made me blush a little, "wait, since when did I blush?" I couldn't let this boy get to my head. I wanted to go and see whether he was okay or not, but Thorn had other plans. He jumped, sending both of us down to our doom, and I really thought it was over. But then, like a super hero, I saw that boy speeding down from above, he managed to get ahold of Thorn right as we entered some sort of vortex.

I could tell he was struggling to keep a hold on Thorn, and it made my heart do backflips. He was so selfless, and he was about to die because of me. But then, miraculously, he managed to get me out of Thorn's grip, and he broke us out of the vortex. For a moment I was glad when I saw the sun again, but then I remembered that this boy had grabbed my hand, and probably tried to make a move on me.

My anger towards him began increasing at an alarming pace, and I slugged him as hard as I could on his face. But, I instantly regretted doing so, because I realized that he was on the verge of collapsing, and my punch had pushed him over the edge. I looked around, trying to analyze the situation, where we were, and more importantly how we were going to get back to Lady Artemis.

Judging from the soil around us, and the smell in the air, we were somewhere on a coastal line. I was about to go look around for some food, but I felt a sudden urge to sleep. Apparently that journey had taken more out of me than I realized, and without warning, I dropped and curled up. I vaguely remembered lying my head of something warm and cozy before finally yielding to exhaustion.

**Artemis**

"No, this can't be happening" I thought in despair. "Milady" one of my other long time hunters, Phoebe called. She must have noticed my distraught look, because her voice betrayed a worrisome tone. I straightened up, I couldn't look weak, especially not in front of my hunters. "Yes Phoebe, what is it?" I must have sounded more angry then calm because she flinched as soon as she heard me. "Umm, what do we do about these demigods?".

She brought up a good point, what to do with them? There were three girls, one of which already declined our offer, but the other two showed a lot of potential. "We will make the daughter of Athena and the other girl the offer of joining us, as you know, Thaila has already declined our offer once before so I doubt that she would accept this time" I distantly said. "Yes milady, I'll go and get them" she said as she was exiting.

This left me some time to contemplate the other thought on my mind. "Why did that idiot boy jump after Zoe? They didn't know each other at all, and Zoe had shown signs of dislike towards him". I had formed several theories, none of which satisfied my curiosity. "Even though he is nothing like any other male I've met before, I still can't stand the thought of him being alone with Zoe right now. But I can't worry about that right now, the bigger issue is that the two of them have possibly been captured or are dead".

My thoughts were interrupted by a small cough, Phoebe had returned pretty quickly. "Ahh yes, what are your name dears"? The older, blonde was Annabeth, and the young, dark haired girl was Bianca. "Well, lets go ahead and get right into it. I have summoned you hear to make you two an offer" as I said this, Annabeth got a distant look. I had a feeling she knew what I was going to ask. "Would you two be willing to join the hunt? We are in need of more brave, young maidens such as you two. As a hunter, we will not just be your companions, but you family as well, and you get immortality" Bianca's eyes lit up at the mention of immortality.

I guess I had already convinced her, "yes, I'll join" she said immediately, but she was cut off by Annabeth. "Wait... er, Bianca, what about Nico?" for a second Bianca looked a little phased, but she quickly shook it off. "You don't understand Annabeth, I need this. I love Nico more than anything, but I can't keep this up, tell him I'm sorry, because I don't think that he will want to talk to me again". Now that, that was settled, I told her to repeat the oath after me. I had another reason for asking this one in particular to join me, I had a feeling that she would possibly be able to become my lieutenant, just in case.

I then turned to Annabeth, "and what do you say?" she studied me for some time, as if calculating what I would do if she declined. And then she spoke again, "yes... I pledge myself to you, Lady Artemis".

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? Feel free to make suggestions on how the next couple of chapters will play out, I want to kind of make this series everything that the fandom wanted, that didn't really show up (not hating on Rick Riordan wrote it, because he still did an amazing job). Anyways to those of you who still have exams, good luck, and for those of you on break, stay safe and have fun...**

**-Blazing Crusader**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys Blazing Crusader here. I'm sorry I haven't updated this in a while, but i'm going through major writers block write now. This chapter is very short, but I felt like I had to put something out there, in hopes that my writers block will go away. Anyways, not much else to say, thanks to those of you who are following my story, so without further adieu, heres the next chapter**

* * *

**Percy**

I woke up to the refreshing smell of the sea breeze, when I noticed something different. There was a cinnamon scent about, and when I tried to get up I felt something grip my chest. I glanced down and found the sleeping form of that hunter, Zoe. "Oh gods, what happened last night" I thought worriedly, forget Lady Artemis's wrath, Zoe would kill me if she woke up like this. So I did the right thing, I began to get up once more, but just as soon as I tried again, Zoe cried out in her sleep "no please, don't leave me".

I was so surprised at the outburst that I jumped up, and Zoe woke up as a result. I made a mental note to ask her about her words later, but for now I was focused on not getting killed. She glared at me, and I could tell instantly she put two and two together. "YOU" she screamed in rage. "You took advantage of me" she said while she was looking around, I assumed for a weapon to gut me with. "If I had my bow right now, you would be dead. If it wasn't for your boneheaded move back there, we wouldn't be in this situation". I understood that she was upset after all that had happened, but what I didn't understand was why she chose to take this out on me.

"Look, just because you hate all men doesn't mean you can take your anger out on me for no reason. If it wasn't for me, you would be getting tortured by whoever this general was, Zeus knows what would have happened to you". I knew that was the wrong way to approach Zoe, but for some reason, every time I looked into those gorgeous eyes my mind went numb.

I expected her to, almost wanting her to yell back at me, but what she did made me feel worse. She just turned and sprinted, and it looked for a moment as if she was crying. I tried going after her, but she was a huntress, and if she didn't want to be found, I knew I had no chance at finding her. "Oh great, now what else could I possibly screw up"? I looked around me and summarized my predicament. "So I'm in who knows where, and I've lost Zoe, and I don't have any money" I was pretty much screwed.

If I was lucky, I would have two hours before monsters started hunting me down, so I felt that I could atleast go and try summoning a sea creature to get back to camp. But realization dawned on me, I couldn't just leave Zoe alone here, even if she wouldn't admit it, she too was stuck here. If only I just had one drachma, this problem could have been resolved quite easily, but such was my luck.

I went off in search of Zoe. "Zoe" just the sound of her name ignited something in me. And it was this very feeling which made me jump off the cliff after her. "Don't worry Zoe, I'll get you back" I promised.

**Artemis**

**(A/N: Pretend as if all the filler stuff happened. Apollo came and got the hunters etc.)**

"What is this beast, and how has it managed to evade me for so long" I was so frustrated at this point. I had chased whatever the creature was across the country and back, and now I have been led to California. It dawned on me at this point, "of course, the beast must be on the mountain", but I hesitated. This was the mountain in which Atlas is now imprisoned, it wouldn't be wise to tread here alone, "yet I have to. If this beast is as dangerous as I have sensed, then I cannot afford to lose its trail".

I scaled the mountain cautiously, hoping to find the beast before getting to deep into the titan territory. But, it was clear, whatever that thing was, it wasn't going to be found easily. I kept walking for another hour or so before entering a cavern. "Aha, this must be where it nests" maybe I could catch it sleeping. It would really save a whole lot of effort. My heart shattered as I looked around and saw who was in front of me. "No... this can't be"

**Annabeth**

**(A/N Annabeth has the dream about the capture, but things are a little different)**

"Why is the floor so cold?" I woke up in what seemed to be a cave. I looked around and tried to figure out where the heck I was. Judging by the types of rocks, I was on a mountain somewhere, but my search was interrupted by a groan. I cautiously walked in the direction from which the groan came from, and I saw him. "LUKE what are you doing here, and what happened to Lady Artemis?" he turned around, as if he heard a ghost.

"Annabeth, is that... is that really you"? Of course it was me, who else could it be? "Yes, its me. Now please tell me what happened to you guys"? Tears started coming down as he stuttered "Annabeth... I, I tried. I tried escaping, and I wanted to help her, but hes just too strong. He is holding us prisoner, please Annabeth, come and save us". So many questions came to mind, but as I was about to ask the one that bothered me the most, I woke up in a cold sweat.

I ran off to the Big House, and was about to enter when Argus stopped me. He told me that I wasn't allowed there, and this ticked me off. Before long we got into a shouting match and as a result Chiron came out looking rather angry that he was woken up. However, his expression changed from annoyance to concern when I began telling him of my dream-vision.

"This is bad my dear, we must issue a quest" thanks for telling me the obvious Chiron, is what I wanted to tell him. "Yes, and I think that I should lead this quest, after all, I'm the one who had the vision, plus I'm the most experienced". Now some might think that I was bragging, but to clarify, I was just stating the facts. He grimaced, but reluctantly agreed, and I was so happy that I practically leaped to the oracle, nearly knocking over Chiron in the process.

I had been waiting for this moment since I had come to camp. It was a special time that all campers looked forward to, the day that you could finally put all your training into practice. "Oh oracle, please give me the prophecy for my quest" I called out to the spirit of Delphi. Green smoke engulfed us, and I was beginning to get a little frightened when her ancient voice spoke.

**Five shall go west to the goddess in chains, **

**One shall be lost in the land without rain, **

**The bane of Olympus shows the trail, **

**Campers and Hunters combined prevail, **

**The Titan's curse must one withstand,**

**And one shall vanish at a parent's hand. **

**(A/N Prophecy is pretty much the same, but the last line is important)**

I went back to my cabin for rest, also to think over the lines of the prophecy. But I knew that we didn't have much time to complete our quest, and that we had to leave at first light

**(A/N So, I'm going to skip a lot of this stuff and go back to Zoe and Percy for now. All you need to know is that Thaila, Grover, Nico, and Bianca all go on the quest with Annabeth)**

**Zoe**

"I've got to get away from that boy" was all I thought after I took off. I couldn't think clearly around him, and I needed to find a way to get back to milady. "Damn these modern day cities, so distracting with all of the noises and flashing lights". So I thought of my options on how to contact milady. "If only I had a drachma" I cursed myself in greek, vowing to always have atleast one spare drachma from now on.

I suppose I could give an offering, but I would need to offer something large enough to get me noticed. Then, I noticed the panicked mortals outside. What I saw was good and bad, the chimera. On the bright side, if I slayed the beast and offered it to Lady Artemis, it would be enough to get noticed, but on the downside, that thing was nearly impossible to kill, especially alone.

But, there was no way that I was going to seek that boy's help for this. I prepared my bow, and rushed out to where the mortals were screaming in terror.

* * *

**Well another chapter, please leave any comments or criticisms, they are highly appreciated. And to address Courting the Moon's review, all that stuff will happen i:e Percy offering to give back the sword, it'll take some time though. Thanks for reviewing though, and I must say, I love your story.**

**I'll try making the next chapter better, sorry for this disappointing one :/**

**Hope you all have a safe holiday season, and enjoy the rest of it :P**

**-Blazing Crusader**


End file.
